


Silver Wind

by RainbowRunway



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I fucking love snow yall, Lisa hates her hands, Sayo only appears at the beginning, Winter, but Yukina doesnt, for a not so dramatic situation, its really dramatic, winter's my favorite season next to autumn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRunway/pseuds/RainbowRunway
Summary: The chilly temperature could never compare to the warmth of Yukina's kindness.





	Silver Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short YukiLisa oneshot! After rereading the whole Roselia band story I had this idea, they're so sentimental *-*

"I'll see you at our next practice, Minato-san. You too, Imai-san. Have a good day ahead."  
Sayo, dressed in a fluffy brown trench coat, smiled and waved as she bid farewell to her fellow band members. Yukina looked on as the guitarist turned around, walking away. Her form soon disappeared into the distance, no longer visible to the eye. The vocalist still stared.

"There she goes." Lisa tapped Yukina's shoulder a few times with a finger. "Yu~kina, let's go, shall we?"

Yukina jumped a little, snapping out of her daze. "--Ah, sorry. Yes, we should. It's late."

They walked home together in silence. Snow covered every inch of the sidewalk, falling softly from the starless night sky. The trees, bare and without leaves, seemed to reflect the light from the tall streetlamps.   
Yukina kept stealing glances at Lisa, who didn't appear to notice. She desperately wanted to do something,  _anything_ , to break the quietude in the atmosphere, but she didn't dare. Taking a breath, she attempted to make contact.  
She tried to reach for Lisa's hand, to intertwine her own with her childhood friend's, but Lisa noticed it. The brunette let out a sharp gasp at Yukina's touch, moving away from her.

"Lisa? Why did you--"

"Don't!" Lisa shouted impulsively, putting her hands behind her back so as to hide them. Her pale green eyes were lined with glistening tears that threatened to flow down.   
Yukina was visibly shaken by the sight. She could feel her legs growing weaker by the second. Had Lisa rejected her? Had she rejected the affection she so wanted to deliver?  
"I'm...sorry..." Yukina's voice wavered. She let out yet another choked apology from her freezing throat, hugging herself for warmth as she trembled like a leaf.

Lisa felt a wave of guilt wash over her. Slowly making her way to Yukina's side, she spoke, words careful, conscious and drawn-out.

"Y-Yukina, I...it's not that I don't like you or anything."

Yukina looked up at the bassist, face full of fear and a tiny glimmer of hope. "You see, my hands...they're kind of ugly, so I...don't want you to touch them. You don't deserve to dirty your spotless hands with my horrible-looking ones." Lisa laughed nervously.

"Lisa." Relieved that Lisa didn't hate her, Yukina calmed down. She looked directly at Lisa. "Give me your hand."

"But..."

"No buts. Your hand. Give it to me."

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Lisa complied and lifted a wrist to Yukina. The lavender-haired girl took it into her own, kissing it gently. 

"Your hands aren't ugly, they're not dirty. They're a part of you." She flipped it to expose the various cuts and scratches on her palm, tracing each with a finger. 

"You use them for so many things, both for yourself and for me. For the band. Don't ever say it's ugly again." She gave it another sweet kiss then let go. Her face was decorated with the expression of an angel, gaze kind and gentle.

Lisa nodded slowly, feeling touched by Yukina's words. She felt the salty liquid rushing into her eyes once more, falling freely onto the stone pavement in droplets. Yukina reached out for her hand again, and this time, she didn't go anywhere. Their fingers wrapped around each other's, grip tighter than ever. Even though it was cold, it had no effect on them in the face of the warmth of their interlocked hands. As they started for home, Lisa looked to the sky painted a dark blue hue, watching as soft white snow fluttered down. 

She really did love Yukina with all of her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also working on my other multichapter fics, don't worry owo  
> I hope you enjoyed it! See you soon!~


End file.
